


Given A Chance To Be Happy

by Owl_Lady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cadillac, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Family Feud - Freeform, Guns, Impala, Library, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mob AU, Multi, Romeo and Juliet AU, Sass, Trenchcoat - Freeform, agnst, major character deaths, mob, pimpmobile, romeo and juliet - Freeform, warring families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Lady/pseuds/Owl_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters (or Hunters as they are known) are a rival gang against the Novaks (or Angels). Dean is as loyal to his family as they come, but when he meets a pretty blue eyed boy in a library will things change. Come on it won't hurt anything, it's not like he's a Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WINCHESTER WUZ HERE

"Dean...DEAN we aren't supposed to be here. This is Novak territory" Sam Winchester shouted at his older brother. Dean laughed as he spray painted WINCHESTER WUZ HERE in giant yellow letters on the side of a known Novak hangout.

"Ah calm down Sammy, Novaks are so stupid they probably can't read what I'm writing" Dean said as he put the finishing touches on his masterpiece.

"Oh really" said a voice from behind the two brothers. Dean and Sam quickly whipped around to see a tall man with black hair. It was Uriel Novak...crap. He slowly pulled his jacket aside to reveal a gun in his waistband.

"Get out of there before I splatter your brains all over the sidewalk" Uriel clamly threatened. Dean and Sam high tailed it out of there and ran towards Dean's car. They got in as quick as they could and drove off with a screech of the tires.

"Damn it Dean I told you we shouldn't have done that...YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED" Sam yelled at his older brother. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam told Dean that he had almost gotten them killed every week. Sam was putting on one of his famous bitch faces and he crossed his arms.

"We are alive Sam, be grateful" Dean told him. Dean still remembers the day when his mom died. She had been getting groceries and the Novaks ordered a drive by. She saw them and instantly pull out her two guns she always kept on her. She stood no chance, but at least she went out shooting.

"Will you drop me off at the library" Sam asked. Dean nodded and started to drive towards the library that was in their territory. They where there in under five minutes and Sam grabbed his backpack from Dean's backseat before he jumped out. Dean parked the car and placed his gun in his jackets pocket.

"Can you not bring that in please" Sam asked.

"What if a Novak followed us here Sammy" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eye and just walked into the library. Dean followed him and they both entered the building. The library in the Winchester's territory was the nicer of the two libraries in Lawrence, Kansas. It was two stories tall and full to the brim with books on every subject you could think of. It was Sam's favorite place to go and Dean liked their comfy chairs. As Sam ran off to discover new things, Dean set himself down in the nearest chair. He scanned his surrounding to make sure he didn't see any Novaks and once he felt safe he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he was like this before he heard a deep voice that was to close to him for his comfort.

"What are you doing" said the stranger. Dean jolted awake and went for his gun, but realized that this guy looked normal enough.

"Well I was sleeping until someone scared the beejeezus out of me" He retorted. The stranger smiled and sat down next to Dean. Dean was wary about this guy, but allowed him to sit down, because...well he was gorgeous. He had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen and some dark hair that was just long enough to be pulled. He was sported a few days worth of stubble which Dean thought was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He wore a blue sweater that matched his eyes and a tan tie that was tucked under the sweater. There was a pocket on his sweater that had a couple of pens in it. He also had on a oversized pair of black Hipster glasses and a blue beanie on top of his dark hair. He was adorable. Yeah Dean's was gay and if you had a problem with that you could cram it where the sun don't shine. He had told his dad a long time ago, but John Winchester hadn't listened. Since Dean was the oldest son of the gang leader he was expected to be married with a girl from another gang to make an alliance. John wasn't going to have his treaties messed up because his son would rather kiss dudes. This made Dean sad, but if his marriage would bring down the Novaks one day them it would be totally worth it.

"Excuse me...are you ok. You've been staring at me for a long time" asked the handsome guy. Dean snapped back into reality.

"Oh...I'm sorry it's just...um...nothing" Dean fumbled. The man smiled and Dean almost fainted.

"It's ok. In truth I'm not the best at social situation either...my name is Castiel" he said as he held out his hand for Dean to shake. Dean took hold of his hand and he could have sworn he felt sparks. His heart was raceing and he hoped to had that Castiel couldn't tell what he was doing to Dean.

"I'm Dean...Dean Winchester" Dean replied. Come on Dean can we try to be a little more original. When Castiel heard his name he cocked an eyebrow up and Dean thought he was gonna die from the sexy

"Nice to meet you Dean" Castiel said. Dean smiled like an idiot and tried to think of something intelligent to say.

"So...um...do you like books" Dean asked. He was mentally punching himself in the face. They we're in a library and he was asking him if he liked books. Casitel began to laugh and Dean panicked.

"Uh yeah I kinda sorta like books" Castiel joked. Castiel giggled some more and during this he place his hand on Dean's hand. Dean froze and he could move. God what was this guy doing to him.

"I have a question Dean. What is a rugged man about town like your self doing in a library taking a nap" Castiel asked. Dean struggled to form and answer, but eventually found his words.

"My brother needed a ride." Dean said. Castiel nodded his head in understanding.

"So we're is this mystery brother" Castiel asked.

"Umm I don't know...does this library have a nerd section" Dean retorted. Castiel shot him a look and Dean regretted everything he had ever said in his entire life.

"Have a thing against nerds do we" Castiel asked.

" Maybe" Dean said without thinking. Crap. Castiel chuckled to himself and he pulled one of the pens out of his sweater pocket. Castiel took his hand and began to write something on Dean's hand.

"Then I suppose I will have to change your mind. Here is my number, call me when you want to be educated on the wonders of the nerd world" He said. Castiel finished writing on Dean's hand and gave him a wink before he got up and walked away. Dean could only sit there with his mouth open. Dean quickly whipped his phone out and entered the number before the sweat on his palm washed it away Castiel 800-555-3326 Dean continued to stare at the number in disbelief. That hot guy actual gave him his number. Dean has only been with one guy, Benny Lafitte, and that had ended with Benny getting decapitated. This scared him.

"Hey Dean I'm done are you ready to go" Sam asked as he approached his brother. Dean didn't say anything, but he just stared at his brother.

"Are you ok" Sam asked him.

"I honestly don't know"

~~~~~~~~~Later On At The Winchester Manor~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam can I tell you something if you promise not to tell dad" Dean asked as he stared up at the ceiling. as looked up form his book and looked over to his brother.

"Of course" He said. Dean took a deep sigh.

"I met the most amazing guy today" Dean said as a stupid grin washed over his face. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. Dean snapped at him to get his attention

"Hey I listen to you when you go on and on about Jess. You could at least do the same for me" Dean said. Sam sighed and set his book down again.

"Anyway like I was saying...I think I'm in...love" Dean continued.

"Dean. Stop right there. You know dad isn't going to let you be with a guy, not when you can be used for alliances. So don't get your hopes up" Sam told him. Dean sighed, he knew that, but it was kinda hard not to think about it.

"Sam you don't understand. This guy was the total package. He is smart, he is probably gay since he gave me his number, and he is by far the sexiest guy I've ever seen in my life" Dean said.

"I thought Harrison Ford was the sexiest guy you've ever seen...and wait he gave you his number" Sam asked.

"Castiel trumps Han Solo any day...and yeah" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"No way did that guy give you his number, he sounds way out of your league" Sam told him. Dean huffed and pulled out his phone to show Sammy that he did indeed have Castiel's number.

"Look there it is" Dean said as he literally shoved the phone in Sam's face.

"Oww, ok I get it" Sam said as he pushed the phone away. Then to Dean's horror he heard a ringing sound. Both of the boys looked down at Dean's phone and apparently Sam had face dialed Castiel.

"shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit what do I do Sam" Dean asked while he panicked.

"I-I-I don't know hang up" Sam said, but as Dean went to push the red button Castiel picked up the call.

"Hello Dean" said the deep voice from the other end of the line. Dean put the phone or his ear and tried to come up with words.

"Hey Cas" he eventually said. Sam mouthed the words 'Cas...really Dean you gave him a nickname'. Dean ignored him and listened to Casitel instead.

"I thought that you where suppose to wait three days before calling someone up" Castiel said.

"Well I've never really been one to follow the rules" Dean said trying to sound bad ass. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's lame attempt at being cool.

"Is that so" Casitle laughed on the other end of the line.

"Hey Cas, how about you and I...hang out" Dean asked as he crossed his fingers.

"Well...my family is throwing a big party tomorrow...would you like to come as my plus one" Castiel asked. Dean silently screamed.

"Yeah that sounds awesome" Dean said. Sam flicked Dean on the forehead and mouthed 'don't say awesome, it's unimaginative'.

"It's black tie...I hope that's not a problem" Castiel said.

"No, it just fine" Den replied

"Well then I guess I can see you at 1313 Heaven Street at 8:30" Castiel said. Then he immediately hung up. Dean set his phone down and curled up in the fetal position. He had a date with Castiel...whatever his last name was.


	2. A Party On Heaven Street

Dean was nervous as hell. He had been prepared since 12:30 for his date with Castiel. Sam had tried to calm him down with Metallica, but even that didn't work. It was 8:23 and Dean was just a block away from Castiel's house. Dean's nerves might also be caused by the fact that he is deep within Novak territory. If any Novaks saw him they would shoot him on the spot. Dean pulled up to Castiel's house and he could barely believe his eyes. This place looked like a palace and it was all decked out for the party too. Dean drove through the huge iron gates and up the immaculate drive way to the front of the house. When he got there a man in a tuxedo opened his door for him. Dean got out and the man held his hand out to take something.

"Your keys sir" the man said.

"Why the hell do you need my keys" Dean asked.

"To park your car sir, I'm a valet" the valet said. Dean reluctantly gave him the keys to his precious car and the man got in his baby and drove away. Dean then faced the front of the building and made his way inside. Appearently everyone arrived early for these things, because the party seemed to be in full swing. Several couples where dancing complicated waltzes while older looking business men where discusses stocks or something. Dean scanned the room and he had yet to see Cas. He was hoping to god that he hadn't been stood up. All of a sudden Dean heard a voice come over the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present our special guests for tonight. They are...Michael Novak" the man started. Dean watched as Michael appeared at the top of a grand staircase. This was not good. If Michael saw him he was dead.

"Lucifer Novak" the man said. Now another tall blonde man appeared at the top of the staircase and Dean reconized him as the Novak's second in command. Crap.

"Gabriel Novak" the man said. Now a shorter man saunter his way down the stairs and Dean didn't notice him as quickly. He had heard that the Novaks like to keep some of their people hidden like secret weapons. Although what could this obviously drunk shorty do was lost on Dean.

"And last, but most certainly not least...Castiel Novak" the man said. Before Dean could even think about anything he saw Casitel appear at the top of the stairs next to his...*gulp*...brothers. He looked fine as hell. A sleek and slim suit that fit him in all the right places with a tie that was a shade of green that Dean couldn't even begin to describe. Suddenly the room erupted in applause and Dean joined in to so he didn't stand out. He could put believe his eyes. The man he might possibly love...is a Novak. Then Dean saw Castiel find him in the crowd. Cas smiled brightly and gave him a wink. Dean found it more scary than sexy. He had been led to his death by a pretty boy. Soon the applause died down and everyone went back to their original doings. Dean made it his mission to get the hell outta dodge. He hurried towards the exit and demanded that the valet give him back his keys.

"Sir I will go and collect your car for you" the valet said. Dean shook his head no and yanked the keys away from the valet. He stormed off in search of his car. He eventually found it behind the building and...Castiel was currently laying on the hood.

"Hello Dean" he said when he saw Dean. Dean was overcome with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Get the hell off of my car" Dean said to him. Casitel giggled and slid off the hood and walked over to Dean.

"Your car is on my property" Castiel said as he got closer and closer until he was most certian to encroaching on Dean's personal space.

"I wouldn't have ever come if I knew you where a Novak" Dean confessed. Castiel laughed.

"Why the hell did you even invite me if you knew I was a Winchester, are you planning on killing me for tonight's entertainment" Dean ranted. Casitel rolled his eyes.

"I should have shot you at the library, you where trespassing then and you had no right to be there" Dean ranted some more.

"The library in our territory sucks so I sneak over to yours. Nobody knows who I am so it's always worked" Castiel told him. Dean sneered at him.

"Well you can bet your sweet ass that the Winchester's know you exist now. Next time I see you on our turf your mince meat...understand" Dean threatened. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean.

"Why don't you just kill me now. There are no witnesses, know one knows your even here besides me, and there is no motive" Castiel asked. Dean began to say something, but Castiel put a finger over his lips top stop him.

"I know exactly why your not filling me full of bullets right now...you felt it to" Cas said simply as his finger dropped from Dean's mouth.

"Felt what" Dean asked. He was praying that Cas didn't mean what he thought he meant. Castiel smiled.

"When I saw you sleeping at that library...I was lost. I knew exactly who you where, but I couldn't stop what was happening. So I went over and talked to you...and you seemed just as flustered as I felt. I've never felt that for another person, ever." Cas explained. Dean knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Love at first sight" Dean whispered. Cas smiled and with all the courage he could, muster he leaned in those last few inches that separated them and he kissed Dean. It was a good proper kiss. Slow and savory. Dean was running his fingers through Cas' hair and Castiel was wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean was utterly lost in Cas. This was the best he had ever felt in his life. Better than pie, better than when he received the impala, better than everything. Cas opened his mouth slightly and Dean deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough of it. Everything had to be Cas Cas CAS. Eventually though the need for air was to great and the two had to break apart. Dean rested his head on Cas' forehead and smiled at his enemy.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you" Dean confessed. Castiel chuckled and pecked Dean on the lips. Dean rubbed his nose against Cas' in an Eskimo kiss and he loved how Castiel's nose scrunched up in response.

"Your cute when you do that" Dean took him. Castiel blushed and his his face in Dean's neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him close. The realization of their situation was dawning on him. They could never be together, not in a thousand years. Dean's dad would never let him marry into the family that had killed his wife. Wait...had Dean said marry...he was already thinking about marriage with Cas. He had it really bad. Castiel lifted his head and saw that Dean looked sad.

"What's wrong Dean" Castiel asked him. Dean swallowed and he felt some tears welling up in his eyes.

"You know we can't be together Cas. Our families are mortal enemies and..." Dean couldn't even finished he sentence before the first tear fell down his cheek. Castiel let Dean rest his head in his shoulder and he started to cry into Dean's neck too. They where both crying like idiots out in the middle of a parking lot.

"Cas" Dean asked.

"What" Castiel replied.

"Will I ever get to see you again" Dean asked as he lifted his head. Cas lifted his head to meet Dean's.

"I honestly don't know. My eldest brother Michael and. Lucifer have been arguing a lot over what plans we what to go through with and Gabriel is just trying to stay out of the entire mess. They brought me in to help, but how can I do anything when I know it's going to hurt you" Castiel confessed. Dean rubbed Cas' back and shushed into his ear.

"It's ok babe" Dean told him. Castiel gave Dean a confused look.

"I'm not a infant" Castiel said. This made Dean laugh and that made Cas smile. Dean leaned in to kiss Cas again and Cas didn't protest. They stayed there kissing and giggling at each other till they both heard someone calling for Castiel.

"CASSSSTTTTIIIEEELLLLLL" yelled Gabriel who was more drunk than Dean had thought. Dean panicked and jumped into his car.

"Cas come here" Dean said as he started up the car. Cas came to the window and Dean grabbed him and kissed him deeply one last time. Then he held Cas' face in his hand and made a promise.

"I promise that we will see each other again" Dean said.

"CASSSSSSSTIIIIEELLLLLLLL" Gabriel called again. Castiel removed Dean's hands from his face.

"Goodbye Dean" Castiel said as he kissed Dean's palm. Castiel then walked off to find his drunken brother while Dean made his escape. As he drove away from the Novak manor he couldn't help, but wonder if he had lied to Cas about seeing him again or not.


	3. If The Pimpmobiles' A Rockin

Castiel was in love. He knew it. He hadn't stopped thinking about Dean's since he had left the party and that had been over a week ago. He tried to remember the feeling of Dean's lips on his or the warmth he felt when Dean wrapped his arms around him. This was hard to do when his two older brothers where hounding him for ideas for raids and drive bys and other illegal activities.

"Castiel, would you please tell Lucifer that a shooting at City Hall would be ill advised"

"Castiel, would you please tell Michael that a shooting on City Hall would strike fear into the Winchesters and maybe even gain us some territory"

"Castiel, would you inform Lucifer that more than a few of our best gunmen would be killed if we attempted the shooting"

"Castiel, would you tell Michael that he's a dumb fuck"

"Cassie baby would you hand me another apple martini" Well that last one was probably Gabriel, but it was basically what he went through everyday. The only thing that was keeping him going was the fact that he was going to get to see Dean. He had promised him. Castiel was lounging in his room reading his books when Michael and Lucifer barged in.

"Castiel we've got a job for you" They both said. Castiel sighed and put his book down. Castiel was better known as a strategist, but he was pretty handy with a blade if you put one in this hand. Michael would send him to take care of the higher ups of certain gangs to make sure they where done properly.

"Your target is Alistair Deville, he runs with the Demons a couple towns over" Castiel nodded and took the file that Lucifer was holding. There where four major gangs in the area. There was the Demons who where ruthless and where murdering people left and right, they occupied the next town over. Then there was Purgatory, that's where all the freaky shit went down. All of the best torturers, pyromaniacs, and junkies where in that gang. The Novaks, or Angels as everyone else called them, where the most organized of all the gangs, they where more like a family mob. They had been running this town for as long as anyone could remember. Recently in the last few decades a new gang was come to light. The Hunters which where run by the Winchester Family. They hated every other gang but there own and wouldn't hesitate to shoot anything. Alistair had been hopping from Purgatory to The Demons for a few years now, he was the best torture expert in the state. He could get info out of anyone.

"We need you to neutralize him" Michael said. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just say kill, it's a lot more honest" Castiel told him. Castiel grabbed his file and strode out of the room.

~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~

Castiel was sitting in his car waiting for his target to go inside his house. He loved his Cadillac, or "pimpmobile" as Gabriel called it. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes Castiel saw a black car pull up. It stopped and no one got out, strange. He turned slightly to get a closer look. An older car, Chevy Impala, well cared for, defiantly not Alistair's car. Castiel turned back to look at the house and a few mintues later another car pulled up. This looked more like his target. It was a slick, shiny, yellow Corvette. It pulled up into the driveway of the house and Castiel saw as Alistair stepped out of the car. Castiel smiled. He could probably get this over with and be home in time for Oprah. Castiel started to make his way out of his car before a big, strong hand came up and clamped over his mouth. Castiel struggled to get away and he tried to reach for his knife, but his attacker said something that made him stop.

"Shhh babe it's just me and Sammy" his attacker said. The hand on Cas' mouth went away and Cas quickly turned around. Dean Winchester was there is all his glory and behind him was a gigantic moose man that he guessed was Sammy.

"Dean, what the hell are you-" Cas tried to ask, but Dean cut him off with a kiss instead. Sam rolled his eyes at them and Cas pulled away.

"Dean" Cas said with a demanding tone. Dean smiled and leaned his head on Cas' forehead. It was enough to make him melt.

"Sammy and I are just gonna whack this Demon guy" Dean told him.

"Me too" Cas replied. Dean smiled and leaned forward to kiss Cas again. Cas enjoyed it this time. He had missed Dean so much. They got lost in each other and didn't realize that Sam was watching the whole thing.

"Ehem" Sam coughed. Dean and Cas continued to make out in front of him.

"Ehem" he said again. Now Dean was sticking his tongue down Cas' throat and visa versa.

"DEAN, we are outside an enemy gang house and your making out with another enemy gang member, can we focus on our hit right now" Sam said. Dean reluctantly pulled away from Cas.

"Cas I'm sorry Sammy here is being such an ass, but he's right babe" Dean said. He pulled himself out of the car and next to his brother. Sam looked at his brother and saw hurt on his face. The same hurt was on Cas' face too. They really didn't know when they where going to see each other next. They could never be together and it was killing them both.

"Why don't I go ahead and whack Alistair and you two go off and have a...date or something" Sam suggested. Sam wanted to laughed when he saw both of their faces light up.

"Would you do that Sam" Cas asked. Sam sighed.

"Cas, you might be a Novak, but you make my brother damn happy. I've never seen him like this, it's crazy. He's always talking about you, and about when he's going to see you next. He smiles more often and he is just so......damn happy and you've made him like that...so yeah" Sam said as he scratched the back of his neck. Dean patted Sam on the back and have him a little smile.

"I should be done in about two hours...that should be enough time to do...whatever your guys do" Sam said. Sam waved goodbye to the men as he walked up to the house. He saw as Dean hopped into the front seat of Cas' pimp car and they drove off into the night. The lovesick idiots.

~~~~15 Minutes Later~~~~

"So what does my little angel want to do tonight" Dean asked as he slipped his arm around Cas' shoulders.

"You" Cas said bravely as he gave Dean a little wink. Dean stared laughing and Cas thought it was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

"Besides the obvious, what would you like to do on our first date" Dean said as he moved closer to to Cas. Dean started nipping at Cas' ear and Cas thought he was going to drive off of the road.

"I don't know...there...oh Dean" Cas moaned. Dean must have been trying to get Cas to crash the car.

"How about you pull this pimp car over babe" Dean whispered into his ear. Cas couldn't have pulled over fast enough. Once he had parked the car he unbuckled himself and jumped over onto Dean's side of the car. He straddled Dean's waist and grabbed Dean's jacket collar for better support. He pulled them closer and kissed him as hard as humanly possible. Dean's hands roamed over Cas' body, eventually settling on Cas' hips. He held onto them for dear life, like Cas was gonna sprout wings and leave.

"I've...missed...you so...much...Dean" Cas said between little kisses to Dean's jaw.

"I can tell babe" Dean said as he moved his hands up under Cas' shirt. Cas giggled and Dean could feel it go through his spine.

"How about we move this to the back...let you lie down" Cas said as he mouthed at Dean's neck. Dean chuckled.

"What makes you think I want to lie down, don't you think you should lie down" Dean said. Cas pulled away and looked deep into Dean's eyes.

"Oh no Dean. When your with your father and your brother you might be top dog, but your my little bitch now" Cas said. Dean had never been so turned on in his life.

"Oh hells yeah"

~~~~A Few *ahem* Private Moments Later~~~~

Dean was probably the happiest man alive. He was naked in the back of a car with the hottest man in existence on top of him. Dean was twisting a strand of Cas' hair around his forefinger and Cas was still trying to catch his breath.

"You sure do scream a lot for a Hunter" Cas said. Dean flicked him on the head and Cas flashed him a big smile.

"It's not my fault that Angels are good in the sack" Dean said. Cas smiled more and leaned down to kiss Dean.

"We're gonna have to go back soon, Sam will be wondering where we are" Cas said as his smile went away. Dean's heart hurt when Cas said that. He knew that this was stupid, that they would never get to have these moments. They'd never wake up to see the other one in bed with them. They'd never get to make each other coffee, or watch a football game late at night. Of all the people that Dean could fall in love with it had to be Cas. Dean felt a few tears stream down his face and he felt Cas' hand smooth them away.

"I didn't think you where the type to cry after sex Dean" Cas joked. Dean gave him a little fake smile.

"I just don't want this to end, this is perfect" Dean said. Cas sighed, he knew it was perfect too.

"We'll see each other, I can sneak over to the library and you could maybe crash a few more parties" Cas said trying to find a way. Dean lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Cas' sex hair.

"Is that what you really want Cas. Us sneaking around for the rest of our lives, never being able to...be normal" Dean asked. Cas moved his hand to take Dean's hand away from his head. He let their hands fall into the floor and their fingers tangle together.

"One day Michael, and Lucifer, and John, and everyone else is going to kill each other. One day you'll rule the Hunters and I'm gonna be the head of my family. When that day comes then we can be whoever we want to be, we can be together" Cas explained. Deans brought their hands up to his face and he started placing kisses on Cas' hand.

"And how long is that going to take. Months, years, decades. My father wants me to marry some bitch so we can form an alliance. How am I gonna stop him. What am I going to do the next time we have a gang fight and your on the wrong side of my gun" Dean said as he cried some more. Cas had joined him and Dean felt the little drops pooling on his chest.

"I love you" Cas said between the drops. Dean untangled his hand from Cas' and lifted Cas's face up to look at him.

"I love you too Cas, and I'll be damned if some family feud is gonna get in my way" Dean said. Then he pulled himself out from under Cas and tried to locate his clothes. As he slipped on his pants and his old t-shirt, Cas out his hand on his shoulder. "What are we going to do Dean" Cas asked. Dean turned to him and pecked him in the lips.

"We're going to see Bobby"


	4. Bobby Singer: The Loner

It had been a month since Cas and Dean's "date" and Dean had called Cas in the middle of the night telling him to meet him at the library. Cas had been there for 6 minutes when he saw Dean's car pull up in front of him. Dean leaned out the window and opened the door.

"Hop on in Cas" he said. Cas looked around to make sure no one could see him and he got into Dean's car. Dean pounced on him and nearly kissed the life out of him.

"I missed you babe" He said when he had pulled away. Cas kissed Dean on the cheek and patted it with his hand.

"I missed you too Dean" Cas said. Dean smiled and he slide back over into his seat. He took the car out of park and pulled back onto the street.

"So what is so important that I had to sneak out of my house at 2:30 in the morning" Cas asked him. Dean smiled and held out his hand to Cas. Cas took it and threaded his fingers into Dean's.

"We are going to see an expert" Dean said.

"An expert on what" Cas asked. Dean almost jumped out of his seat with excitement.

"We are gonna go see Bobby Singer. He used to run with us a while back, but now he's a freelancer" Dean said. Cas tilted his head like he did when he was confused.

"Why do we need to talk to a freelancer" Castiel asked him.

"Bobby was with us for years and then he and my dad had a falling out after my mom died. Ever since then none of the gangs bother him, and everyone stays out of his business" Dean said. Cas was staring to understand.

"You want to ask him how he did it" Cas said. Dean nodded his head excitedly.

"Cas if he can do it then why can't we. We can lie low until the power shifts in our favor and maybe one day we can...come home" Dean said as his grip on Castiel's hand tightened. Cas sighed.

"Dean we can't" Cas said. Dean's smile vanished and he let his hand slip away from Cas'.

"What do you mean we can't" Dean said. Cas tried to hold Dean's hand again, but Dean snatched it away.

"Your are next in line to be the head of your family. I am 2nd in line. They aren't going to stay out of our way just because we quit" Cas told him. Dean looked hurt.

"We can at least try" Dean said.

"We would both end up being shot between the eyes" Cas told him.

"I'd rather take a bullet to the brain then spend another second without you" Dean shouted. Cas stopped his argument. Dean looked like he regretted saying that.

"Is that true" Cas asked him. Cas put his hand on Dean's thigh and Dean lowered his head. Cas rubbed little circles into his skin and tried to get Dean to answer him. A few miles down the road Dean picked up his head and turned to Cas.

"Of course it's true...Dammit Cas your the love of my fricken life, I'm not letting you get away" Dean said to him as he faced Cas. Cas smiled at him.

"And I'll be damned if you do" Cas told him. Dean smiled back at his 'kinda-sorta-boyfriend' and then turned his attention back to the road. They weren't far from Bobby's place now. Bobby owned a salvage yard a few miles out past the county line.

"Can you at least consider anything Bobby has to say" Dean asked. Cas unbuckled his seat belt and scooted right up next to Dean.

"Of course Dean" He said. The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up to Singer Salvage Yard. The place looked really run down with rusted cars piled everywhere and the sign hanging lopsided off of its post. Dean parked his car next to an old beat up truck and turned the car off.

"We're here, he said he'd stay up for me" Dean said.

"Does he know I'm here" Cas asked. It had occurred to him that a guy who didn't want it get involved with gang rivalry would take to kindly to Cas being there.

"He knows I'm bringing someone from a rival gang" He said. So he'd kept Bobby in the dark, yeah Cas was totally getting shot tonight. The couple stepped out of the car and Dean's hand found Cas' quite quickly. Dean and Cas walked slowly up to the rundown house in front of them. It was two stories tall and looked like it had needed a fresh coat of paint 60 years ago. When they made it to the front door Dean knocked on it cautiously and waited. They heard some muffled curses and what sounded like glass shattering before the door opened. A shorter, balding man with a baseball cap opened and he took one look at Dean and Cas and sighed.

"I always told John you played for the other team" he said as he gave Cas a once over. Cas looked at the house and at Bobby and he felt totally out of place. He was wearing slacks, a suit jacket, and his trench coat that Gabriel threatened to throw away every day.

"Come on in ya idjits" He said. He turned and walked away and Dean led Cas into the house. The houses interior matched the exterior. Books lined the shells from floor to ceiling and their topics range from Mating Rituals of Mantees to How Kill A Man In Ten Easy Steps. All of the furniture was broken down and had holes in the seats. The kitchen was about the only thing in the house that looked halfway clean. Dean and Cas we're ushered onto a dusty old couch that sunk far to low when they sat on it.

"So Dean are you gonna tell me about your boyfriend or not" Bobby asked as he sat himself in a old leather recliner. He picked up a nearby bottle of Jack and took a long swig from it. Dean looked at Cas worriedly. We're they even boyfriends.

"My name is Castiel" Cas said before Dean had the chance to screw this up. Bobby nodded.

"Seems like you landed you a rich boy Dean, nice work" Bobby said. Dean chuckled a little.

"He's smart too. He reads more than Sammy" Dean bragged which made Cas blush a little. Dean squeezed Cas' hand and they exchanged looks.

"Can you two not eye-fuck in front of me" Bobby said. Cas immediately out his head down in embarrassment.

"Your only jealous that you don't have a sexy guy like I've got" Dean told Bobby. Cas was now as red as a tomato. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I'd take an ugly whore any day over getting a dick shoved up my ass" Bobby joked. Cas didn't think he could possibly get an redder, but biology kept proving him wrong.

"I don't see why not since you've got that stick permanently shove up there" Dean joked back. The two men started laughing and Cas awkwardly joined in too.

"So what bring you and Mr. Suit and Tie to my neck of the woods" Bobby eventually asked. Cas looked up and caught Dean eye. Dean look more nervous than he did. Bobby would be the only person besides Sam who knew about them.

"Cas is...a...Novak" Dean said. When the words had reached Bobby's ear his face dropped. He was shocked, and horrified.

"What the...what the hell are you thinking Dean" he said angrily. Dean held Cas' hand tighter and readied himself.

"I love Cas and he loves me" Dean told him. Bobby took another long swig from his liquor bottle.

"Your a damn Winchester. You aren't suppose to fall in love with a Novak" Bobby told him.

"Well I did. What the hell are you going to do about it" Dean defended. Bobby slammed his bottle down so fast it almost broke.

"The Novaks killed your mother...HELL THEY KILLED KAREN" Bobby yelled.

"YOU DONT THINK I DONT KNOW THAT" Dean yelled back. Dean was about to get up, but Cas put a hand on his shoulder. Dean looked back at Cas and saw that Cas was scared and he needed Dean to keep his cool.

"Damn it boy...I though maybe you'd bring up a Demon or some other shit like that. I can handle that shit, but a Novak...a freakin angel" Bobby told Dean. Bobby got out of his chair and started to pace around the room.

"Do you know why I left boy...Do you know why I live in this shithole" Bobby asked Dean.

"You and dad got into a fight" he said. Bobby stopped pacing and stared straight at Dean.

"No, that's what your father told you...When your mother was killed your father went crazy. He wanted revenge on the sick sons of bitches who had killed her. He sent Karen and a couple other of our best men on a suicide mission. They we're all killed, but your father could have given less than two shits. He would have sacrificed the entire gang just to get his revenge. I went a told him that he was a stupid idjit and that he needed to put on some big girls panties and man up. He turned to me and shot me in the chest. I barely left with my life. You don't get it Dean, you never can leave this life and there is nothing you or your pretty boy angel can do about it" Bobby said to him.

"I won't live without Cas anymore" Dean told him

"Then you might as well shoot yourself in the head, because there is no way that you two will ever get to be together" Bobby said.

"John will die one day, and so will my brothers" Cas spoke up. Bobby turned to him and scowled.

"Even if you boys do take over you'll get killed if you try and bring the gangs together" He told him. Bobby went and flopped down in his chair and the room fell silent. After a few minutes Dean spoke up.

"What the hell are we supposed to do" Dean asked anyone.

"If I we're you. I'd get the hell outta here. Move to Smalltown, USA and never come back" Bobby suggested.

"What about Sam" Dean asked.

"Sam can take care of himself Dean. You have bigger problems on your hands. One day you'll get caught. You can be as careful as humanly possible, but one day someone is going to see something they shouldn't have and your both going to get killed for it" Bobby said. Dean nodded his head and pulled away from Cas. Dean stood up and Cas followed him.

"Thanks Bobby, hope I never see you again" Dean said as he left the house. Bonny lifted his bottle in the air.

"Same here" he said. Bobby was gonna miss the idjit, but if that's what he had to sacrifice so the boy could be happy then so be it. Dean hurried to his car and Cas trailed behind him. They both jumped in and Dean started the car.

"I'll be ready in about a week" Dean said as he pulled away from the house.

"Are we really going to leave Dean" Cas asked him. Dean didn't looked at him, and Cas knew what he meant.

"I'll have to tell Sammy and he'll have to have a good excuse as to why I disappeared" Dean said.

"I can probably bribe someone to say we got in a shoot out and that we ended up killing each other" Cas told him.

"We can dig up some bodies from the grave yard and wrap them up so Sammy can pretend to burn us" Dean said.

"My family is gonna be pissed when they think Sam burned my body" Cas told him.

"It's not like it's gonna make the feud any worse than it already is" Dean told him. Dean had both of the hands on the wheel and the was staring straight ahead. Cas knew he didn't want to leave. Cas really had no one he was close to besides Gabriel, and Gabriel would probably be to drunk to notice he was gone. It was going to kill Dean to leave Sam behind. Dean had been protecting Sam since they where just kids, and now he was abandoning him. Cas wished that there was another way, but there wasn't. Bobby was right. Sooner or later they would be caught, and they'd both be killed for it. Better to leave and let Sam have the knowledge that they are alive and happy someplace else. Cas wish he could make Dean feel better.

"I love you Dean, I love you so much" Cas said as he placed one of his hands over Dean's. Dean didn't say anything back.


	5. Promise You'll Kill Me

It had been one week since Castiel had gone with Dean to visit Bobby. Castiel was planning to meet Dean at the library tonight. Sam had already agreed to fake their deaths and their "bodies" where currently wrapped up in the back of Dean's car. It all would have been perfect if Micheal and Lucifer hadn't have walked into the meeting room with a file under their arm. The meeting room was a gigantic room with one large oblong table spanning it's length. The room could hold the entire Novak family and it was used when they were planning something huge.

"Welcome Novaks, are you ready to end the Hunters once and for all" Lucfier said proudly to the large group. The entire table clapped loudly and Castiel pretended to go along. Castiel looked down the table and he saw all of his family members with blood in their sights. His cousins Zachariah, Uriel, and Anna, the weapons experts, we're going to present their new ideas for weapons of mass destruction. His brother Gabriel was sober for once, he always wanted to be in his right mind before a battle. It was his job to order the masses around, since he was the messenger.

"Novaks, Michael and I have been planning the fight of all fights. We have sent word to our...friends the Hunters saying that we want to settle this feud now" Lucifer said. The table started to clap again and Castiel actually got excited. Maybe he and Dean wouldn't have to leave after all.

"They have agreed to a fight to the death. Whoever is left standing takes all the territory and gets to slaughter the remaining members" Lucifer said sadistically. Ok so maybe not. Maybe they could take Sam with them and they could all get away before their families killed each other.

"When is this fight gonna go down" asked Samandriel asked. He was one of the younger members of the family. He wasn't ready to die.

"In one hour" Lucifer replied. Castiel's heart sunk and he felt his life slip away. No no no no no no no this wasn't happening. He wasn't going to do this. Castiel lifted his arm and Lucifer acknowledge him.

"Yes Castiel" he asked.

"Don't you think it's a little premature to go into such a major fight. Are we properly prepared? Do we have enough men?" Castiel asked him.

"I don't think you get the point of this brother. We have the chance to end this right here right now. The Hunters don't know what they're doing, they jump into fights without thinking. We are guaranteed to win this" Lucifer said. The table started clapping again.

"HOW MANY FAMILY MEMBERS ARE WE GOING TO LOOSE JUST TO END THIS STUPID FIGHT" Castiel yelled without meaning to. The room went silent. Lucifer crept towards Castiel.

"This is not a meaningless fight Castiel. These people killed our father. Do I have to remind you that you never got to meet our mother, because these people killed here when you where only a few hours old" Lucifer said.

"She shouldn't have gone out on that drive by, she should have stay at home with me" Castiel said. Lucifer slapped Castiel across the face.

"Don't talk ill of the dead" He told him. Castiel felt like he was going to cry, but he couldn't. Lucifer went back to talking to the family about the fight. Castiel was trying to think of a way out of this. He and Dean could sneak away when nobody was paying attention. They'd all be busy fighting each other. Two bodies wouldn't be missed under the pile that this fight was going to create. He had to tell Dean. Gabriel's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Castiel" Gabriel said. Castiel turned towards his brother and saw that he was holding out a file to him.

"I convinced Lucifer to let you have a job...you really shouldn't have made him mad. I got you a good one thought. It's top priority" Gabriel said as Castiel took the file. Gabriel went of to prepare himself and Castiel was left alone to look at his target. He opened the file and...his heart stopped. His targets name was in big black letters on The too of a page of Intel. DEAN WINCHESTER

~~~~On the Other Side of Town~~~~

"Dean I have a job I need you to do during this fight" John said. Dean rubbed his hands together. He couldn't wait to gank one of Cas' asshole family members. He was planning on killing a few Angels, grabbing Cas and getting the hell outta dodge.

"What S.O.B needs to be taken care of" Dean asked. John looked at his jumbled up notes.

"It's one of the main brothers. His name is like Casper or Asstiel or some other shit like that" John said. Dean froze.

"Castiel" he said. John looked at Dean.

"Yeah that's it...have you heard of him" John asked. Dean could say anything. His mouth was just opening and closing like a fish.

"Speak up boy" John told him.

"I saw him on a hit once...he looked like a real class A dirtbag" Dean lied. John nodded his head in approval.

"Good, because I want you to gut this kid like a fish and do it right in front of his brothers. It'll really stick it to those Novaks when they see their baby brother's head on a stick" John said. Dean about to collapsed from the picture forming in his head. Dean lifting up Cas' bloody corpse for the entire world to see his handy work. Dean quickly left his father alone and went to find Sam. He found him loading and cleaning his guns.

"Hey Dea-... Wow Dean what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" Sam said when he saw Dean. Dean was white as a sheet and he was sweating from every pore. He also looked like he was in the verge of crying.

"Dad told me that it's my job to kill Cas" Dean told him. Sam set his guns down immediately and went to hug his brother. Dean hugged him back and started to cry into his shoulder.

"Dean it's gonna be ok. Well just find Cas and get you both out before anyone knows what happened" Sam said.

"We can't Sammy. Dad is gonna be on me the entire time and he wants me to kill Cas right in front of his family...for everyone to see" Dean said as pulled away from Sam. Dean hated being a sap in front of his brother.

"Dean...I...don't..." Sam said as he tried to figure out a way, some way that they could avoid this.

"We have no choice Sammy. I have to kill Cas...and your going to have to shoot me in the head after I do it, because I'm not gonna be able to do it myself" Dean said.

"Dean stop it, are you listening to yourself" Sam asked him.

"I am Sammy. I am gonna kill Cas, put him out of his misery, and your gonna shoot me to put me out of mine" Dean said. Sam started to cry at the sight of his brother giving up.

"Dean I can't" Sam said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and looked straight into Sam's eyes.

"You promise me Sammy. You promise that you'll kill me after I kill Cas. You shoot me like the wounded animal I am and you end it" Dean told him.

"Dean I won't" Sam said.

"Please Sammy...do it for me...I wont be living anymore if I don't have him" Dean said. Sam looked at Dean and he already looked dead. He hadn't even killed Cas and he was already dead from it.

"Ok Dean"


	6. He Won't Feel A Thing

Castiel held his silver blade tight in his hand. He was going to make this quick. He had coated the tips of the blade in a poison that would kill Dean almost instantly. He wouldn't feel a thing.

Dean held his gun tight in his hand. He was going to make his as quick as possible. He would get as close as he could to Cas and shoot him right between the eyes. It would kill him instantly. He wouldn't feel a thing.

Sam held his knife tight in his hand. He was going to do this a quickly as possible. He was going to come up behind Dean and stab him in the back of the throat. It would sever his spinal cord and Dean wouldn't have to watch his brother kill him. Sam was going to be in a lot of pain.

Both gangs had gathered at the town square. It was a large wide open space, and it was perfect for a fight to the death. Michael and Lucifer where looking straight at John and they both looked very confident. No one noticed that Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak where looking longingly at each other. Each of them wanting to tell the other that they loved them and that they where so sorry.

"SURRENDER NOW WINCHESTER" yelled Michael across the empty courtyard.

"I'D RATHER DIE" John yelled back. Michael and Lucifer shrugged.

"THEN SO BE IT" Michael yelled back. With those words the fight began. Gunshots where ringing off in the air and bodies where dropping on both sides. Castiel hung out at the edge of the fight, no need to get killed before he could do his...job. Castiel watched as utter chaos ensued. His family where dropping the Hunters like flies and visa versa. Castiel didn't cry out when he saw his childhood friend Balthazar received a fatal gunshot wound to the chest. He knew that he was going to be cleaning up a lot of childhood friends off of this courtyard. He caught glimpse of Sam as he was fighting his brother Gabriel. What Gabriel didn't have in height he made up for in skills. They where to evenly matched, at least those two might survive. Then Castiel saw him. He was standing in the middle of the courtyard. He was waiting for him, he knew. No one was even attempting to kill him. Castiel's family knew that Dean was Castiel's target and they wouldn't touch him. Castiel could feel himself begin to cry. He couldn't do this, he couldn't kill Dean. He had to. If he didn't then Michael or Lucifer would do it and it would be just as bad if not worst. If Castiel killed him then it would be painless and quicker. Cas picked himself up and strode into the middle of the fray. Halfway there Dean caught sight of him. Dean was crying to. Did he know what Castiel was going to do him? He hoped to God he didn't. After what seemed like an eternity Castiel was just a foot or so away from Dean.

"Cas" he said as tear rushed down his face.

"Dean" Cas said as he followed Dean's lead. Dean's hand went to his side and he pulled out a gun. Castiel had considered that Dean might try to stop him, but Cas knew how this was going to end.

"I'm so sorry Dean" Castiel said as he lifted his blade shakily. Dean didn't the same with his gun.

"Cas, don't. Just let me kill you, don't put me through this babe" Dean said as he aimed the gun at Cas' head.

"Dean. Michael and Lucifer instructed me to kill you, don't put up a fight" Cas said at the same time. The two lovers then realized their situation. Cas and Dean lowered their weapons and got closer to each other.

"We've been told to kill each other" Cas said, being extremely obvious. The two only had a few inches of space between them.

"LOOK NOVAKS...WATCH AS YOUR BROTHER IS KILLED BY MY DAMN SON" yelled John from some distant place.

"OH REALLY WINCHESTER, BECAUSE I BELIEVE CASTIEL IS ABOUT TO TERMINATE DEAN" Michael yelled. The gunfire and fighting died down a bit and the two felt all eyes on them. Dean smiled at Cas and Cas did the same.

"Screw it" Dean said. Dean then grabbed Cas' waist and pulled him into a searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and Cas flung his arms around Dean's neck. All of the gunfire and fighting stopped. Everyone was staring at them now. They weren't hiding anymore. Eventually Dean pulled away and looked over to his dad. He was to stunned to even speak, and the Novaks were the same. Dean looked back down at Cas.

"I love you Cas" Dean told him. The hand which held Dean's gun left Cas' waist and he place the gun under Cas' chin. Cas smiled in approval.

"I love you Dean" Cas said as the hand that held his blade moved to position the blade under his chin.

"I can't do it by myself Cas" Dean said as his grip on the gun tightened. Cas nodded.

"Then we'll do it together" Cas told him. Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean for the last time.

"Hello Dean" Cas said bittersweetly.

"Hey Cas" Dean said. Then Cas plunged his knife upwards into Dean's head and Dean pulled the trigger.

~~~~Moments Later~~~~

Sam couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had been fighting Gabriel Novak when his dad started shouting. The next thing he knew Dean and Cas where making out in the middle of a fight. Now they where dead. Dean and Cas had fallen to the ground together and their hands where touching one another. Blood was rushing out of both of their heads and Dean had a blade stuck in his brain. No one was saying anything. Everyone was completely silent. Sam eventually stepped forward and approached the lovers. He went over and removed the blade from Dean's head and held the blade up high for everyone to see.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Sam yelled at the entire crowd.

"THEY WERE IN LOVE. THEY WHERE GOING TO RUN AWAY AND BE HAPPY, BUT NO. YOU ALL HAD TO END THIS STUPID FIGHT AND NOW THEY'RE DEAD" Sam said. He threw the blade down. He ran towards his father and the Novak brothers.

"This is all your fault, they are dead because of you" he told them all.

"No no no no no no no no no" He heard Gabriel start to chant. The brother kept saying no as he ran up to his brother's body. Gabriel looked down and saw his brothers corpse. He saw his brothers corpse holding hands with his dead lover. Gabriel couldn't take it anymore. Gabriel bent down and snatched the gun from Dean's hand.

"GABRIEL NO" Michael and Lucifer shouted, but they where to late. Gabriel had already put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Gabriel fell next to Cas and his brains painted the courtyard even more. Lucifer collapsed on his knees and Michael couldn't do anything to help them.

"This is all your fault" Sam repeated to the three instigators. With that the fight was over. Both sides had already lost to much.


	7. Their Names Where Dean and Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading.

"Grandpa why is that statue there" asked a little boy no older than ten. An older man with long grey hair tied back into a ponytail pulled him up onto his lap.

"I've told you before David" he reminded him. The little boy with dark blonde hair sat down on Sam's lap.

"Tell it again please" he asked. Sam rolled his eyes, but he could put say no to David.

"Once upon a time there where two lovers. They each belonged to two different families. These families hated each other and would hurt them if they ever saw one another. One day the two lovers met and they instantly fell in love. They know that they could never be together so they planned to run away. Before they could, the families started a fight. The two lovers where ordered to kill each other, but they couldn't do it. So they went in front of both of their families and they showed them how much they loved each other. The two lovers knew that this wouldn't change anything, so they took their lives together. When the two lovers died it made both families so sad that they decided to end their fight. The two families then decided to erect a statue in honor of the two lovers, so they would never forget. Do you know what the inscription at the bottom of the statue says" Sam asked.

"For all the ships that never sailed" Repeated David. Sam nodded his head.

"That's to remind us all that, because the two lovers sacrificed their lives we can live in peace and we can sail. It's because if their sacrifice that we have all that we have today" Sam told his grandson. David wiggle off of his grandfather lap and sat next to him on the bench. They looked at the statue for a little while. It was of two figures that had no faces. They looked like two fleshy stick figures and one was just slightly taller than the other. They where holding hands and even though they didn't have faces they looked like the happiest things around.

"What where their names Grandpa" David asked. Sam looked at David, he had never asked that question.

"Dean and Cas...their names where Dean and Cas" Sam said. David hurried and nodded in approval. Suddenly David's eyes went wide.

"What's up Dave" Sam asked him. David tried to hide his face with his jacket, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"That boy over there is making we feel...all weird" David said as he pointed to the kid. Sam looked and he tried not to smile as much as he wanted to. The kid David was pointing at had dark hair and he was holding his mothers hand tightly. The little boy reminded him so much of Cas, heck he even had on a trench coat.

"Why don't you go and talk to him David" Sam asked. David shook his head violently.

"No I'm not going to talk to Carson, he's a Novak" he said.

"What's wrong with being a Novak" Sam asked. David slowly lowered his jacket.

"...nothing I guess" David said. Then David slid himself off of the bench. Before he ran over to Carson, David turned around.

"Grandpa what if I end up being like Dean and Cas" he asked. Sam sighed.

"No one is that lucky" Sam told him. David smiled and ran over to Carson. Sam watched as his grandson made a new friend, and most likely a friend for life. Sam had always thought that David had looked and acted to much like Dean for his own good. Maybe David was Dean. Maybe Carson was Cas. Maybe this was the universe giving them another chance. Giving them a chance to live. Giving them a chance to be happy.


End file.
